


The Photography Club

by Spudato



Series: Mutually Assured Attraction [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Other, nb!blake, soft and fluffy smut for yr soul, trans!Velvet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 19:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12238908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spudato/pseuds/Spudato
Summary: It started with #aftersexselfies. Then it became #midorgasmmoments. Now, Velvet just likes to take pictures of them having sex. Plain and simple.





	The Photography Club

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what to tag this as? Anyway, the Discord server voted for me to finish this up today after a few months of being in WIP limbo! It's porn. Does it have a plot? Loosely! But it's mostly just gay photography. Enjoy!
> 
> Pronouns: Blake (they/them), Velvet (she/her), Weiss (she/her).

It was Velvet who started the trend.

Well, not _exactly_. It had certainly… ‘evolved’ before it eventually reached the point it did now, but initially Velvet had started it by taking something she liked to call #aftersexselfies. With a naked Weiss and Blake snuggled next to her and panting softly still, she took a whole gallery’s worth of photos, able to scroll through dozens of selfies with her datemates still flushed and slick with sweat either side of her. Velvet never showed anyone and they were just for her pleasure, but it was nice to watch the pictures change over time - especially when Blake and Weiss finally twigged as to what she was doing. After that, they’d all begun taking selfies of their own, and the album had gradually filled with blurred images as they tried to catch each other in the act. Most, now, just showed a smiling face as cameras were jerked away from grabbing hands, or of faces hidden by hands and pillows and duvets alike. Even so, they kept them all, a memento of each evening they’d spent together.

That didn’t mean there weren’t preferences, of course. Weiss liked the more suggestive selfies, where she might still be adorned with a supple leather collar or have the red and pink bites of the rope etched onto her skin. Blake preferred the ones taken not seconds after orgasm, however; where pupils were blown and smiles were dopey with pleasure, hands shaking as they took the picture. Velvet, for the most part, was pretty indiscriminate and treasured all of them, though she found herself rather taken by the ones where kisses were being pressed against skin, fingers tangled in each other’s hair.

That’s when it evolved, initially.

Again, it was Velvet who’d started it, resident photographer she was. She’d been watching Blake and Weiss fuck because sometimes it was nice to just observe, to see how their bodies moved together, the way their faces shifted, the way they kissed and moaned each other’s names. Blake had been above Weiss, pinning her to the mattress, each short jerk of their hips ensuring she felt the full length of the strap-on from tip to flared base. Velvet had been completely enthralled, so much so that when Weiss groaned that she was going to come and _don’t stop,_ _don’t stop please_ , Velvet had pulled out her Scroll and captured the very moment Weiss’s head tilted back to let out a long, shaking moan. With her slender neck bared for Blake, wrists still held above her head, and Blake’s glowing amber eyes watching her, it’d been the perfect moment, captured forever.

They hadn’t noticed she’d taken the photo, and she didn’t tell them until the next day. Pretty as it was - _maidens_ , so pretty, Velvet thought it could hang in a real gallery - she was worried they might want it deleted. After all, the selfies could be suggestive but never explicit, yet this photo was of another calibre altogether. There was just no denying what it showed, no denying it was the peak of an intimate moment where, if only for a second, it’d just been _Weiss_ and _Blake_ and nobody else in the whole world.

But Velvet told them because they were in this together, and she’d be damned if something as small as a _photograph_ started any cracks in their foundations. What surprised her, though, was that when she showed them the photo Weiss’s face had flushed red and Blake had stared in slack-jawed wonder, and then they’d quietly asked if Velvet could send it to them. Y’know, to save for _later_. What surprised her even _more_ was Weiss clearing her throat and asking if there were any more, which Velvet confessed to it being the first. That’s when the woman’s bright blue eyes had lit up, and she murmured, “we should make a new album then, huh?”

So alongside the #aftersexselfies came the #midorgasmmoments, with all three of them contributing a variety of photos. It was easy to see personal styles start to emerge that the selfies hadn’t really allowed for; Weiss liked to capture more tasteful moments, looking for the softer instances. Feeling, colour, composition, the way light shimmered off naked skin or caught in bright Faunus eyes. Blake liked to find the rawer seconds, focusing on expressions or the tight grip of hands, how muscles tensed beneath the surface or how two bodies could mesh together. On the other hand, Velvet liked to hunt down the _really_ taboo moments; the sheen of the sun on arousal-soaked silicone, the perfect pinkness of a hardened clit up against somebody’s tongue. That’s when photos of orgasms just became photos of them having sex together, plain and simple. It was about finding the instances when it was rough, or beautiful, or just as explicit as it could be, framing it all in unforgettable images.

Velvet did have a favourite, though, taken on a balmy summer evening when there was still enough sunlight to justify having the lights off, a vivid orange casting the room in a hazy glow. Weiss’s calves had been wrapped around her waist, keeping her anchored to Velvet even when every thrust of Velvet’s hips nearly pushed her to the headboard. Maidens, it had felt so good, and was made to feel all the more thrilling when Blake was laid beside them with their Scroll in hand. The sunlight filtering through the blinds behind them cast their ebony skin a creamy hue, lines drawn across the curve of their hip, eyes warm with affection and filling Velvet with butterflies. It was one thing to have a picture taken of you when you felt half a step from bliss, but another entirely when you knew it was coming but just not _when_. Blake had taken a handful of photos already, but they were still waiting on the perfect scene, when everything came together just so.

But then Weiss squeezed around Velvet, warm and tight, and there was a tingly feeling that spiralled right down to between Velvet’s legs and she knew she was close.

“Mm,” Velvet ran her hands down Weiss’s slim form, blunt fingers digging into the hollow of her hips. “Weiss, I’m gonna- _nnn_ , Weiss I’m gonna come-”

Weiss had already come once before, Blake’s fingers seeing her beg for mercy, and she was so impossibly slick that Velvet felt like she was losing her mind every time she sank in deep. “ _Fuck_.”

“Come on me,” Weiss whispered, voice so low that Velvet nearly missed it entirely, especially when another squeeze around her length caused another burst of static low in her stomach. “I dare you.”

There was no way Velvet could turn _that_ down, but it still took one long, shuddering breath before she pulled away, cool air like a harsh kiss. Weiss groaned out a short note, and then giggled in that way she always did when she was particularly enjoying herself. From Blake’s Scroll came the click of a camera, and then Blake glanced down to the screen to analyse the photo, thumbing through a few others.

Rolling off the condom, Velvet winked at Weiss before flicking the wet latex at Blake. It stuck to one hip, glistening in the light, and Blake made a face before peeling it off, rolling over just long enough to deposit it in the trash. “Don’t litter on areas of natural beauty, Velv.”

Velvet couldn’t stop herself barking out a laugh, Weiss’s own snickers making her body quiver as Velvet crawled forwards to straddle her thighs, tucking her legs either side of her lithe body. “I’ll let you know if I do, ‘kay babe?”

Maybe Blake rolled their eyes or maybe not, but Velvet was too busy looking down at Weiss, tracing a finger up the flat of her tummy, the curve of her breasts, watching her chest rise sharply when Velvet circled a nipple. There was a softly muttered _stop that_ before Weiss offered up the clear bottle of lube, helpful as ever, and Velvet took a generous palmful before lightly tossing the bottle at Blake. A yelp sounded, but Velvet was too preoccupied with herself, her hand coming down to grasp at her dick whilst Weiss’s sky-blue eyes watched her every movement.

Weiss was so warm beneath Velvet’s thighs, skin smooth and soft, and Velvet tossed her long hair over one shoulder before taking one of Weiss’s wrists and loosely pressing it against the bedsheets. If she tried to touch Velvet - and she’d try, she always did - Velvet would come in record time, and any other hand being near her dick right now would be way too much to handle. Instead, she focused on her own touch, eyes shutting and a whimper slipping from her throat when her grip slid over the head and back again.

“Come on me, Velvet, please.” Weiss’s pleas were getting more desperate, eagerness making her words rough with lust, her free hand tracing lines along one tanned and freckled thigh. “ _Please_.”

It was always so hot when Weiss said ‘please’, and Velvet opened her eyes again to see Weiss watching her with rapt attention, eyes focused between her legs and watching the increasingly rapid motion of her hand. Weiss wanted her to come, wanted to watch her come across the pale skin of her body, and it was with that image in her head Velvet let go of Weiss’s wrist to grasp at her short locks of hair instead. It’d been recently buzzed, short enough at the nape of her neck to prickle wandering hands, but there was enough left on top that Velvet could weave her fingers in tightly, gripping hard enough that Weiss moaned, and she came.

In some distant part of her mind Velvet registered the click of the camera - several, actually - but her focus was stuck on how _great_ everything felt. Her pumps slowed, long and firm and making her shudder, and when she cracked an eye open to look at Weiss again a blush ran fierce across her cheeks and the bridge of her nose, burning at her ears. The fast rise and fall of Weiss’s stomach revealed the dying summer light reflecting off lines and drips of cum, her skin so alike in shade that Velvet would’ve struggled to spot it at all. Another short stroke caused another drop to fall, mixing with the rest, and there was a final click of the camera before Blake lowered it entirely. Licking her lips and smiling with a shiver, Velvet let go of her dick, letting the head trace lines across Weiss’s bare tummy. Her girlfriend giggled at the sensation, reaching forward to skirt her nails down the inside of Velvet’s thighs. “That was hot.”

“You’re telling me,” Blake chimed in as Velvet sputtered, looking through the series of photos they’d just taken. “These are really nice.”

There was always an initial wave of embarrassment when Velvet spotted a few of the pictures, but then she laughed, heart sort of skipping a beat when Weiss’s thumb smeared the cum on her body before grasping at her softening dick, gliding her hand up and down softly. “You should do that more often.”

“Mm- maybe I should.” It was hard to string words together when Weiss seemed so intent on encouraging her for a second round, but Blake started shifting, pushing themself up onto their knees. Something about the curve of muscle, the ridges of abs, or the dark fuzz on the curve of their jaw and trailing up to their bellybutton forced them both to just stop and stare, and Blake offered them a toothy grin once they realised they had their attention.

“Thought it should be Weiss’s turn to play photographer.” At that, Velvet and Weiss both squirmed away from each other, all too happy to offer Blake the space. As Weiss tried to shuffle past Blake to switch places, though, Blake stopped her with a hand to her shoulder. Weiss made a curious noise before she was pushed down onto the pillows, and then she groaned when Blake began to lick her stomach, cleaning up all of the cum that Velvet had left behind. Just the sight made Velvet’s whole body tingle, and she reached down to cup herself again, squeezing her length and gasping when Blake turned to fix her with a cool amber stare.

“Wanna eat me out?”

Velvet couldn't think of a time she’d been more eager. “ _Gods,_ yes.”

* * *

 

Once the sun had set totally, leaving the room cast in blue and black, all three of them were snuggled together on the bed. Velvet had found herself in the middle again, Weiss’s arms around her waist and Blake with one arm over them both, and every time they breathed Velvet could feel their bodies against her, warm and familiar. She was close to dozing off completely, but a breath against the base of her neck reminded her to grab her Scroll that was currently pinned between her thigh and Weiss’s. Once she wriggled it out Velvet made sure to lower the brightness before holding it aloft, turning her head to press a kiss on the top of Weiss’s fluffy hair as she clicked the button to take a photo. Then, bringing up the photo album, she scrolled back through tens of photos, stopping on the one of her and Weiss, moaning as the light caught on the arc of cum, Weiss watching with a smile.

Yeah. That one was going to be a keeper.

 


End file.
